Hard For Her To Deal With
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Everyday it would get harder and harder. But she would never let them know. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but, she had no idea how hard it would actually be.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Mina, I'm back with this really cool one-shot, yes it's a one-shot, not a story...sorry. anyway I had a dream a couple of nights ago, and it was about me writing a really cool fanfic that everyone loved...I don't remember much about it, but I do remeber the storyline and the plot very well...so I hope you guys like it. Ja Ne

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...yeah that pretty much says it all.

* * *

* * *

_Hard For Her to Deal With_

* * *

* * *

_Everyday it would get harder and harder. But she would never let them know. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but, she had no idea how hard it would actually be.

* * *

_

He was gone...and he vowed never to come back. She begged him not to go, she declared her love for him and what did she get for it?

She was knocked out cold and left alone in the darkness of night.

But still she forgave him; she convinced herself that he did care for her, since he place her on the bench. She said that if he didn't care at all, then he would have left her on the cold floor.

That was three months ago...

* * *

Since then she still believes that he will come back to her. Every night like a lovesick puppy she would go back to the very same spot and wait for him to come back and every morning one of the Jounins would find her on the bench sound asleep. When they would ask her "What are you doing?" she would smile and give them the same answer "I'm sorry, I guess I was sleepwalking or something."

They would take her back to her house where she would go to her room and cry for the entire day, only to go back to the same spot later on that night and wait for him.

That was her everyday life...She would cry for him during the day...and wait for him at night.

That was six months ago...

* * *

The people of the village were worried about her and they decided to be extra nice to her and do everything they can to make her feel at home and needed. This wasn't hard for them to do since everyone in the village already loved her.

She was very popular, she was the appetence of the Godaime Hokage and she was very beautiful as well. She could have had any guy she wanted...expect for the one her heart yarned for.

she had friends...they too were also worried about her, so everyday they would take her out to have fun and do whatever it was that kids did for fun.

She knew what they were doing the whole time...she wasn't stupid. She didn't blame them either. Even though she was still heartbroken, she decided to at lest act she was happy. For the sake of her friends and family, she would force herself to put on a smile, no matter what the occasion was, she would force herself to be happy. Even if she felt like dieing inside, she would sallow it and make everyone around her feel that she had gotten better.

And it worked...she began to do more and more activities and she trained more and more with Tsunade. She became quite the actress, because even though the village had forgotten her sadness...she didn't.

That was three months ago...

* * *

Since then, she had gotten stronger and stronger; she had become quite the actress, for everyone in the village had truly believed for one moment that she was truly happy. She was so convening that even she too would believe it to be true.

She still was heartbroken...even though now...she made sure that it didn't show. Everyday after training with Tsunade, she would go home to her room, turn her radio on and crack up the volume so no one would hear her cries. She had stopped hanging out with her friends. It had become too hard for her, since all her friends were paired up in to couples.

Seeing all her friends together only remained her of something she would never have. Well...at lest that was what she thought.

That was one week ago...

* * *

She was in the training grounds by herself one day, working on her Ninjutsus and Genjutsus. She then decided to work on her Taijutsus more; she was punching a tree truck that all Genins used to enhance their skills.

She punched and kicked it vigorously unaware that a pair of sapphire eyes where watching her closely. He had parched himself on top of a near by tree. He was the only one besides Kakashi that was truly worried about her. She was able to fool everyone but Kakashi and himself. But it was mostly him.

He knew better then anyone else what she was going through...he knew...because he going through it to. He remembered all too well what happened on the day that he came back from the search of Sasuke and he was in the hospital bed beaten and alone.

He remembered her face when she first came in. his heart broke in a million of pieces that just seem to rip at his insides like sharp kunai knives. He couldn't even look her; she of course didn't act like she cared. Giving him every excuse she could came up with. He knew she was lying back then, just like she's lying right now. He wondered long will she continue to lie to herself. He wanted more then anything in the world for her to be happy again, and that was why he was there.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice she was done with her training and was now resting on the grass sound asleep. He looked down at her tried and sore body and her long hair was spread out across the grass. He smiled to himself as he saw her chest rise and fall gracefully; she was wearing her black paints and a red sleeveless top with the village symbol on the back and her head protector.

The breeze brought a sense of peace to the whole scene. He felt his heart skip as he breathed in her scent that the warm and soft breeze was so kind to bring to him. He smiled and decided to make his move; he gracefully hopped down from the tree and causally walked over to where she was resting. He quietly sat down next to her; he was surprised that she didn't notice him next to her. He sat down with one bent leg on the grass and the other leg close to his chest. He stared off into the forest that was just a few feet away from them.

After what seem like forever, he heard her moan in her sleep. He turned his attention to her and saw that she was having a bad dream, he frowned and tried to make her feel comfortable by brushing away the lose hair from her face. It had seemed to help, until she began to moan and whimper as he tried to leave. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile; he then let out a deep sigh and lay back on the grass with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed one over the other.

He gazed up at the sky and started to cloud gaze, he wasn't really a laid back person, he was more reckless and all for action then actually taking the time to stare up at clouds. He smiled at the sky and turned to see the sleeping beauty next to him. Her face had softened and she looked very peaceful, she had shifted her body to the side so that now her front part of her body was facing him.

He blushed brightly at seeing her face merely a few inches away from his own. Her bangs had covered the whole right side of her face, giving her a very mysterious look. He gulped hard, she look so beautiful that he was at a lost for words. He shifted himself so that he could face her and gently removed his hand and blushed her hair away from her face. He was taken back when he heard her moan and started to wake up, he tired to sit up so she wouldn't noticed that he was staring at her the whole time, but, she beat him to it.

She slightly opened her emerald eyes and was met with rather nervous sapphire ones. She blinked twice and then jumped up in shocked as she pointed angrily at the surprised shinobi in front of her.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yell at him as he reminded on the grass looking up at her with a blank look on his face.

"I'm here to see you." He said rather plainly "I'm worried about you Sakura-chan"

Her face then soften at his comment. She looked at him closely and noticed that he truly was worried about her; she cursed herself for making him feel that way. She then let out a deep sigh and sat back down next to him with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh Naruto, please don't worry about me I'm fine, really." She said with a fake smile.

He frowned at her smile, he knew it was fake, he had to laugh though. If there was one person out of everyone in the village that she couldn't fool, it was Naruto and he was determaned to make her happy, he was going to show her what a real idiot she was being for missing the one shot of happiest she's got.

He got up and dusted himself off before extended a hand out to her. She blinked twice and titled her head; he smiled and got down so they were at eye level.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with a cheerful smile as he looked at her surprised face.

In all the years she's known him, she still wasn't able to figure him out and she was sure that no one else could either. He was going through a lot, not only was he being shunned in the village for having the Kyuubi, but also for losing and nearly being killed by his best friend. He had been through so much pain and agony, yet, he still has a smile and a glow to his face everyday…which by the way, was genuine. She really envied him for that and wished that she could be like him. She smiled at him and stood up as she dusted herself.

"Are you paying?" She asked jokingly with a small giggle

He looked up at her with a smile and stood up as he gave her a warm smile. "Sure, if we could have some Raman."

She gave a small giggle as she placed her hands on her hips and started to walk as she was swaying them the whole time. Naruto blushed at what she was doing.

"I don't mind Raman at all." She said over her shoulder as Naruto followed close behind. He smiled at her innocence, he mange to catch up to her as they walked to the Raman shop.

That was one year ago…

* * *

.

She had never been so happy in her life and the whole village could see it. She had a spring in her step and she was back to her old cheerful self and it was all thanks to her current boyfriend….Uzumaki Naruto.

Since that day at the raman shop when he told her that he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her, she wasn't sure if she could believe him, since the last person she had loved abandoned her on a cold park bench; but everyday he would repeatedly tell her that he loved her and that he would do anything for her and begged her to give him a chance. She had gotten so tired of it that she had given in to his demanded and they went out on their first date.

Since then nothing could have separated them, not even after he was ranked up to be a Jounin and was sent out on missions which she accompanied him since she was a medic nin. When they weren't on missions, they spend all their time together, enjoying each others' company. She really thought that it would last and she would be happy again, but she soon learned that life will throw her a card that she did not want to play with.

One night she found herself at the same spot and in the same situation as before. They were at the rocky road that led outside to the village; he had his back facing her as she tried to hold back her tears that she had shed earlier. Again she had found herself begging another man in her life to stay and not leave her.

His voice was cracked from him trying to hold back his tears and slowly losing the battle. He didn't want to leave, he even begged Tsunade to send someone else, but his request was denied and he was given a dangerous mission, that Sakura also requested to go along with him but was also denied by Tsunade, who believed that it was too risky to endanger the lives of two portenal hokages.

So here she was again….looking at the back of the man that she loves crying and begging for him to stay and him holding back his tears as he whispers softly "I love you" before disappearing a puff of smoke. She stood there in shock and in disbelief, her legs would no longer support her weight as she collapsed onto the ground shaking and rocking herself. She covered her face with her hands as she cried and cried until eventually she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she found herself in her room. She blinked twice and questioned if everything that happened the night before was a dream, she got up out of bed and was soon met with an unexpected guest in her room. She looked confusedly into his lone eye and knew instantly that it wasn't a dream. She tried to stand but collapsed again, he caught her before she hit the floor and placed her back on the bed. She was so weak that she couldn't even say "thank you" to him, but he could tell by the look in her eyes.

She wondered what it was that she did wrong. Who did she hurt? Who did she wrong? Whose joy of life did she take a way to make her deserve this kind of punishment? She couldn't answer herself, she had no idea.

She looked at Kakashi and saw that he was truly worried about her. She could see, like Naruto, he cared about her and wanted her to be happy again. She looked back at him with determination in her eyes which had taking him back with surprise. He was the last man in her life since her father died when she was younger. He was the last man she had left since the other two were taking away from her. She was demanded that she wouldn't let him go…she was going to fight to keep him by her side for the rest of her life, she was not going to give him up, like she did with the others, she was going to make sure that he would never leave her.

That was five months ago…..

* * *

She had done everything in her power to prevent this from happening again. She begged and pleaded. She even trained harder so that she would be able to go with him. Even that didn't work. She just couldn't understand…why?...why again?

She found herself for the third time at night on the same rocky road facing the back of another man that was about to walk out of her life. She was beginning to believe that this place was cursed, since every man she cared about would come to this spot and disappear forever.

He had his back to her as he tried to explain that he had to go, he had no chose in the matter. It was decided by Tsunade that he would go on this mission alone. Even he tried to get himself out of it for her sake, but nothing he said or did was enough to change her mind. Deep down he knew that she couldn't have come with him; it would have been too dangerous for her.

She felt her anger rise as she look at him; she cursed and yelled at him, telling him that he was just like Sasuke and Naruto. That he never cared about her and that he only wanted her to suffer. It broke his heart to hear that she would say those things to him. But he kept his emotions in check as he took another step towards the gates.

She saw him leaving and something inside of her snapped. She was determand for him not to leave and she was going to stopped him, he wasn't going to leave. She was going to stopped him, even if it's by force. She reached into her holster and pulled out her kunai knives and threw them towards him in attempt to stop him. She was shocked when he had disappeared a second before they had hit him and reappeared behind her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he bent down, so his lips were close to her ear and his hot breathe tickle her bare neck.

"Forgive me." Was all that he said before he knocked her out and placed her on the bench and want on his way.

She woke up the next morning and was shocked that she was on the same bench as before. The realization that it wasn't a dream came all too quickly for her. She sat up and gaze down at the ground…..her eyes were clouded and no love or joy could be found in them….she had picked herself up and started to make her way home.

That was one month ago….

* * *

.

Since then she had spent her time in her room, she didn't laugh or cry, she had locked herself in her room refusing visits from her friends and refusing to eat or drink. All she thought about where the three men in her life that where gone.

The universe hates her. That was the conclusion she had came up with, it had seem that she was destined to be alone and suffer, every time she was given even the smallest amount of happiest it was always taken away for her. She couldn't deal with that fact anymore.

Her life was over….there was nothing left her….all she wanted to do was die.

'_Die?'_ she thought to herself _'there is only one way for me to be free and that is for me to die.'_ She shook her head in shock, she had never in her life thought of herself as the suicidal type. But, losing the loves of your life three times as a funny way of corrupting your thinking and judgment.

'_If I died, I would be free, free from this pain that is eating me alive.' _She thought to herself. She thought and thought about the idea of her dieing and the conclusion she came up with was something she thought of all by herself.

That was this morning…..

* * *

It was late at night when she arrived at the park. She looked up to the beautiful night sky with tears in her eyes. It was so beautiful that it took her breathe away and made her feel so much better. She looked around and noticed that no one was around. She let out a sigh of relief as she carried her things towards the training grounds.

Once there, she walked over to a near by tree and walked around examining it. She looked at its branches and they looked strong enough to support her for what she was going to do. She took the rope that was in her hands and hopped on to the branch. There she tired one end of it around the branch, then pulled it tight and make sure that it would hold her.

She then looked at the sky again she sighed. She smiled as she saw the many stars in the sky sparkling like tiny raindrops, she was scared at first but seeing the warm sky and the soft mid-summers breeze swap through her bare arms, she had never felt more at peace then she did now. She had taken a shot before hand to reduce her strength so she would go quickly and with no pain involved.

Once she had finished with her niche, she took it and placed it around her neck and fasten it tightly. She gave one last look up to the sky and hopped off the branch. But she instantly regretted it as the realization that she miss calculated the dosage she gave herself before kicked in. she was suppose to go instantly, but now she was suffering and it filled her with great fear and dread. She swung her body around kicking her legs and grabbing the niche with her hands as she found herself sufacating and gasping her air. Her eyes water as hot tears begin to flow down, she tried to call for help….but her voice wouldn't come out.

She continued to struggle, about two minutes or so, she began to go in and out of consciousness. She was feeling herself give up the fight to stay alive. She felt like a compete idlot; she felt her limbs go numb and she hung there with tears in her eyes. As she was about to close her eyes for the last time; she mange to see a dark figure approach her at top seed. She didn't know who this person was or why they running towards her, all she knew was that it was time for her to say 'good-bye'.

She just closed her eyes, when the person pulled out a kunai and cut the rope resulting in her falling to the ground. The figure caught her with no problem, they removed the rope from her and tried to wake her up, they check for vitals and their eyes grow in fear when they didn't find any.

The figure gently placed her on the ground and proceeded to revise her through CPR….after a while she gasped for air and couched. The person's eyes lit up as they saw her breathing again.

She weakly looked up at the person, who had saved her and her eyes widen in shock. She tried to say their name but was met with their finger over her lips instead. She couldn't believe it, after all this time he came back. He looked different then before, his hair was longer and his bangs covered most of his already pale face. His eyes were darker, but it held a hint of worry in them, his skin was so pale that against the bright night sky he glowed and looked beautiful. He was wearing a dark cloak that covered his entire body.

She blinked twice and thought that she died and went to heaven. She tried to speck again but no sounds would come out. She cursed herself for being unable to speck. He looked down at her for a while with a hint of worry and concern in his eyes unsure of what he could do next for her.

After a while more she was able to speck, she looked at him deeply as she tried to understand what was going on. She had managed to sit up so she could look at him better. So many thoughts and emotions were going through her at that moment, but the one that stood out the most was joy. She couldn't understand why she would feel joy at that moment and especially towards him. If anything, she should be pissed with him, but she wasn't, she was completely relive and happy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he placed a hand behind her back to support her.

She was a little taken back at how deep his voice had gotten, she assume it was because of the hormones….he was around that age for them to be kicking in.

"Yes….S-S-Sasuke-kun" She couldn't believe that she was talking to him. Everything that was logical was telling her to beat the crap out of him, but her heart was telling her to forgive him. She looked back at him and gave him a puzzled look.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked as she managed to stand up, she still felt a bit wobbled but she managed to keep her balance. He likewise also stood up and that's when she noticed the major height difference, where she stood a perfect 5'6, he stood at 6'5. He looked down into her clouded green eyes and then opened his cloak and pulled out a small fold piece of paper.

"I found this." He said as he handed her the piece of paper. She took it from him and read it. She was shock to find out that it was the suicide letter that she had left on her night stand in her room.

"Here's a bit of an advice" He said causally "If your going to kill yourself, don't write down where you're going to be."

She looked up at him in disbelief; she couldn't believe he was acting so causal about the whole thing. She gave him a cold look as she turned her head away from him.

"If you knew I came here to kill myself, why bother to came and save me?" She asked him coldly.

He was a little taken back by her question, but he kept a cool head, he gave a smirk as he took her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. He then drew her face closer to his until they were only a few centimeters away; they were so close that the slightest movement would bring their lips together.

"I thought that you were too smart to leave this world that way" He said smoothly. His hot breathe sent shivers up and down her spine. "Only weak and scared people would take the easy way out, are you still weak Sakura? Or are you just scared of the unknown?"

His words hit her hard. Was that what she was doing? Taking the _'easy way'_ out? Was she still weak? No….she worked too hard to be weak. Was she scared? Maybe….she didn't fully know the answer.

"I'm not weak…nor am I scared." She stated as she gave him a stern look. "I guess I was confused, since you left, every joy and love I had was taken away from me, I tried to endure it, but it became too much for me to handle. It had gotten so bad that the only way for me to free myself was to just die."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Sounds to me, that you were weak and scared." She moved her mouth to answer him, but he closed the gap with his lips pressed against hers.

She couldn't believe what was happening, he's been gone for almost three years, when he comes back he gives her a lecture and now he's _kissing her? What the hell?_ She had every right to stop him and beat the crap out of him…but _why didn't she?_ Even when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and finally entering her mouth_….why didn't she stop him?_ She had come to the conclusion that even though she was angry and hurt and a super powerful kunoichi, she was first and foremost a woman. A woman who was being kissed by the man she loved. She felt like she was in a utopia.

When they finally broke the kiss, she felt oddly disappointed. She looked up at him and he looked back down to her, both were breathing heavily. He let out a deep sigh and continued.

"See? If you had died, you would have never been able to feel my lips against yours or hear me say I love you Sakura and I'm sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me" He said whole heartedly.

She couldn't believe it…for the first time in a long time she felt whole again, she couldn't hold it back any long as she felt the hot tears fall down her face. She took him in her arms and held him tight and he likewise held her close. She closed her eyes and felt his heartbeat along side hers. She manage to look up at him with a warm smile on her face as he looked down at her with a loving gaze.

"I already have." She said with tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face. His face had soften as he lower his head and bought their lips together for another kiss

* * *

_The End..._

* * *

so I hope you guys like this pretty deep fanfic...I had another ending to it that has Naruto and Kakashi came back along with Sasuke. it had turned out the missions they were on were to bring back Sasuke. really I was going to stop where Sakura says "He came back." but Then I thought you guys would kill me if I did. anyway, if you do want to read the ending with Naruto and Kakashi let me know, otherwise I'll leave it as is...anyway, please click on the cute little purple button on your left hand side...its calling you, I think you should answer it. 


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
